Look on the Bright Side
by The Book Queen
Summary: Now that Dean is a demon, life just got a little bit harder for the Winchesters. Despite not having to eat or drink or anything of the sort, Dean being a demon is a bad thing. His judgment is a little... impaired. But despite the terrible situation they're in, Sam and Cas have found a way to lighten things up a bit and turn a terrible situation into a less-terrible one.


**Hello there. This is my first fanfic for Supernatural, and let me say there are a _lot _of fanfics for this one Tv show (96.1K, holy shit!). Due to there being so many fanfics, I'm not sure if someone already wrote something like this. If they did, I apologize. I can't read every single story. **

**This takes place after season 9 (which ended with Dean becoming a demon). Season nine ended, well, not-so-happily in a huge cliffhanger. And since I like happy fics, I wrote one, turning the terrible situation into a less-terrible one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or the idea (I saw a little comic on Instagram and decided to write a fic about it). So I'd like to give credit to whoever drew that adorable comic, it inspired this one shot. **

**And maybe, just maybe, if enough people ask, I'll make it a two shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been five days since Dean woke up as a demon. Two days ago, Castiel came back and told the two of them about what happened in heaven. And, as it turns out, he fell. He was running out of grace anyway and he didn't want to steal it from another angel. So he became a human once again. And now Sam, Dean and Cas have been living together in the bunker.

As bad as Dean's situation is, there are still ways to use it to their advantage. The ex-angel and hunter figured that out pretty quickly.

One privilege: holy water spray bottles.

And why is that a privilege? Well, Dean is now a demon, which means he doesn't have the best judgment. He's still Dean, but sometimes the demon part takes full control. So, to teach him what's right and what's wrong, they spray him with holy water.

An example of one such occasion was yesterday, when Dean tried to get the First Blade and leave the bunker. He didn't get very far, being stopped by a Devil's Trap on the ceiling.

…

"_Dammit!" Dean had shouted, clearly annoyed. Sam, who was reading a book in his room, got up to go and check on his demon brother. When he arrived at the scene, he couldn't keep himself from laughing. _

"_Wow Dean, really. A Devil's Trap, seriously?" the younger brother asked incredulously. The older sibling grunted a yes and stood with his arms crossed, trying to hide the blade. It didn't work, though, because Cas had walked in from behind Dean and seen the ancient weapon._

"_Dean!" he exclaimed loudly. "What do you think you are doing with that blade?" The demon still tried to hide it, even though Castiel had found it._

"_What blade?" he muttered while trying to pull his best "I'm innocent" face._

"_The First Blade, you're trying to hide it from Sam," the fallen angel said, pointing at it. He walked into the trap and wrenched the blade out of Dean's grip, holding it up for Sam to see._

"_Dean!" the hunter yelled. "I can't believe you would…" he trailed off, thinking about something. "Hold on, I have an idea." Sam walked away towards the kitchen, where he poured some holy water into a spray bottle. "This should be fun," he muttered to himself._

"_Sam? What's taking so long?" Cas asked from the other room. _

"_Don't worry, I'm almost done," he yelled back as he screwed the cap on and gave it a test. When he was sure it worked, he jumped up and ran back to where Dean and Cas waited._

"_What are you going to do?" Dean had asked. Right as he finished the question, he saw the spray bottle. "Is that what I think it is?"_

"_Every time you do something bad, like try to grab the First Blade and make a break for it, me or Cas will spray you with holy water. Then, maybe you'll be able to learn how to be good because apparently, you seem to have forgotten what's good and what's bad. So if you do something bad, we'll spray you, understand?" Sam lectured. Dean looked horrified and Cas looked at Sam like he was a genius. Then, Sam lifted up the holy water and sprayed Dean with it. Dean hissed and flailed around. When he was done, he glared at Sam angrily._

"_Can I come out now?" he asked._

"_Yeah. Cas, get a ladder," the hunter said. He was proud of himself for thinking of that idea. It could be useful._

…

But that's not the only good thing about the situation Cas and Sam discovered. There were other things that they could do to mess with him that wouldn't hurt. Like saying Cristo. It's fun to say to Dean while he was drinking something.

This morning, Sam used it to get back at Dean for watching porn on his laptop.

…

_Sam crept up behind Dean as he sat at the table, sipping from his beer. Despite being a demon and not having to eat or drink, Dean had refused to give up his precious pie and beer._

_When Dean took a particularly long swig, Sam had jumped up and yelled, "Cristo!" The surprised demon had spit out his beer at once and coughed loudly a couple of times. When he had figured out what had happened, he was not happy._

"_Oh come on, Sam. Why'd you have to say… that word?" he had exclaimed angrily while using his sleeve to wipe off the table. Sam was too busy laughing to answer. "SAM!" Dean's yelling only made the hunter laugh more._

"_What's going on?" Castiel had asked when he came in to see what Sam was laughing about and what Dean was yelling about. What he found was Sam, red-faced and doubled over with laughter and a furious Dean, wiping beer off the table with his sleeve. "Sam? Dean?"_

"_Sam said a certain word, one that shouldn't be said around me," Dean replied furiously._

"_What word?" the fallen angel asked._

"_Cristo!" Sam managed to say between his fits of laughter. Dean flinched again and Castiel smiled._

"_Ah, Cristo," the ex-angel said, still smiling.__  
_

"_Don't say it!" Dean yelled. He got up and walked swiftly out of the room, giving the two other men the finger._

…

And if they don't want Dean to go somewhere, they just draw a big-ass Devil's Trap in the entrance to the room. Dean will then see it and avoid it. Or, if he does get trapped, Sam likes to use it to make him do stuff.

For example, Dean wasn't doing the laundry, so when he got caught in a Devil's Trap; Sam used it to his advantage.

…

_The three of them sat in the library, doing research on a possible job, when Dean, who was reading and walking at the same time, hit an invisible wall. When he looked up, he saw a big Devil's Trap drawn on the ceiling._

"_Sam!" he shouted. "Did you draw this?" When the demon looked at his brother, he saw the hunter nod, grinning._

"_Yep," he replied._

"_Why?" Dean asked, the anger and frustration of getting stuck in a Devil's Trap seeping into his voice._

"_You wouldn't do the laundry," the younger brother answered easily._

"_Let. Me. Out." Dean's hands were clenched into fists. His arms were tight at his sides._

"_Not until you do the laundry." Sam was having too much fun with this._

"_Sam, let me out. Now."_

"_Say you'll do the laundry and actually do it or I'll trap you again."_

"_Fine. You win." The demon glared at his brother as he came over to free him. "Don't do that again," Dean said to the hunter._

"_No promises," Sam replied._

…

So, as Sam and Castiel found out, there actually is a bright side to all of this demon crap. And there are things that can help make it better. They aren't incredibly big, important things but sometimes, it's the little things that really matter. It's the little things that count, after all.

* * *

**This was really fun to write. I love writing things like this and I hope you all liked reading it. And if you did like it, please review. If you find any mistakes at all, please tell me ASAP so I can fix it.**


End file.
